


Have a Holly, Jolly, Christmas

by SharkEnthusiast



Series: Not your typical family [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Healthy Relationships, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Oops, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Siblings, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, This Is STUPID, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkEnthusiast/pseuds/SharkEnthusiast
Summary: Suprise suprise, Diego Hargreeves is a Christmas enthusiast.Which is really convenient cause Eudora kinda hates it.And she has no clue how she got here, but now shes having Christmas dinner with Diego's favorite siblings.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've just decided to ignore the fact that Christmas is in ages and write a fluffy fic about my favorite hargreeves.  
> Plus Eudora cause she's a god

Eudora hates Christmas.

 

Like, despises it with her very soul.

 

It's not like she had traumatic experiences with christmas as a kid, she just finds it weird.

 

A little creepy.

 

(And sure, call her a Debby Downer, but she knows she's right.)

 

She got an apartment with Diego a couple months ago.

(Its really small, but its not like any of them are super rich, so it works.)

Diego isn't much of a Holliday kinda guy, and so one of the upsides of moving in with him is the lack of celebration of Christmas.

 

Right?

 

Wrong.

 

Obviously.

 

Eudora wakes up early Christmas morning to the smell waffles. And a very cheerful former superhero shaking her awake.

 

"Eudora Patch! If you don't wake up this second, you will sleep through Christmas! And my waffles, and I woke up 2 hours ago to make these!"

 

She groans. Opens her eyes and rubs them to make completely sure this is _Diego Hargreeves,_ not a stranger that sounds scarily similar to him.

 

Maybe He's high.

 

(She's never seen him high, but she would pay money to)

 

"Stop looking at me like that." Diego says, frowning. Defensive.

 

Okay, defenatly her Diego.

 

"Like what?" She asks him. Cheeky. Annoyed.

 

"It's Christmas, Eudora. I'm not just gonna lay in bed and then get up at 12 to fight crime. It's _Christmas."_

 

She has never heard someone defend Christmas so angrily. She is half impressed.

 

"Fine. Did you make coffee?"

 

The scarily huge grin is back that he usually only uses when he's ballantly flirting with her.

 

(Or knitting.

 

Diego really loves knitting.)

 

"Yeah. Hold up, I'll grab you a cup." He rummages through the cabinets, then returns to her in bed, setting the glass down on her bedside table.

 

He seems less exited now. Calmed down.

 

Almost tense.

 

Okay, something serious is going to go down.

 

"What's up?" Eudora asks, taking a sip of her coffee. It's lukewarm, and she makes a face.

 

"I want you to meet my siblings." Diego says. Worried.

 

She doesnt know what he's expecting. Shes certainly not going to turn him down, it's about time for Eudora to meet his family.

 

"Wait. All of them? Isn't one on the moon?"

 

Diego smiles at that.

 

"Yes, and I'm sure as hell not having Christmas dinner with him." He gets up, still smiling.

 

"Hold up. Let me imitate him."

 

Diego's imitations suck, but never fail to make Eudora laugh. (That's probably the point, anyway)

He starts to cross his eyes and puff out his chest and it's already too much.

"No!" She says, laughing. "It's to early for that kind of comedy!"

 

Diego's smile is bigger than the moon.

 

"So." His smile fades a little. Taking a more serious note.

 

"You'll come?" She smiles.

 

"Of course. As long as don't wear the stupid turtle neck."

 

Diego scowls.

 

"Hey, my outfit has nothing to do with this."

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diego looks like a frat boy

 

 

"I look like a frat boy." Diego says from inside the bedroom.

 

 

 

Guess Eudora can't go a couple of seconds without him bothering her. She sighs.

 

 

 

She walks back into the bedroom, takes one look at Diego, and nearly dies laughing.

 

 

 

It's not that he looks bad, it's that he's _right._ His hair is all combed to the side, and his button down is wrinkled and the sleeves are pulled up.

 

 

 

"Stop laughing. See, this is the reason I don't ever dress nice."

 

 

 

Eudora laughs harder.

 

 

 

"I think it's the hair." She says when she can finally breathe. "And that the sleeves are rolled up." She tries to help him, but he swats her hand away. Scowls.

 

 

 

"Why can't I just wear the turtleneck?"

 

 

 

Eudora ignores him, going to the closet to pick out something for her to wear.

 

 

 

"Why can't I just wear the turtleneck." He repeats, louder.

 

 

 

"Because you look stupid." She pulls out two dresses from the rack and shows them to Diego.

 

 

 

"Which one?" Diego sighs.

 

 

 

"The left one. Do I seriously look _that bad?"_

 

 

 

Eudora sets the other dress back in the closet.

 

 

 

"You're fighting _crime_ in a _turtleneck._ Of course you look stupid. Leave so I can get dressed."

 

 

 

Diego stares at her, but leaves the room.

 

 

 

She changes quickly, slipping on the dress and a pair of shoes. She doesn't know how much she should dress up- or even if what she has on is too much.

 

 

 

Whatever. Better be safe than sorry. She gives herself a once over in the mirror and then opens the door.

 

 

 

"Damn, Patch." Diego says from the couch, grin a mile wide.

 

 

 

"You clean up real nice."

Eudora rolls her eyes and grabs her purse from beside him.

 

 

 

"You ready?" She asks, smiling, hands on her hips.

 

 

 

Diego nods.

 

 

 

"Let's go."

 

 

 

They walk to Diego's sister's apartment.

 

 

 

"Vanya." Diego corrects.

 

 

 

"She's the one who didn't have powers." He says. "She likes to play violin, and she's the 1st chair in this orchestra thing." Eudora hums in acknowledgment. Folds her arms over her chest, wishing she had brought a jacket.

 

 

 

"I've never been to one of her shows, but she was pretty good as a kid, so she's probably even better now."

 

 

 

"And the other one?" Eudora says.

 

 

 

"Oh, Klaus. Let me warn you, he is one weird guy."

 

 

 

"That's it?"

 

 

 

Diego laughs.

 

 

 

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, we're here."

 

 

 

They enter the lobby, and boy does it feel good to get out of the cold. They walk up a couple flights of stairs, then reach a door that Diego stops at.

 

 

 

He just sort of stands there, not moving to ring the doorbell so Vanya can let them in.

 

 

 

"Diego?" Eudora asks, steering him out of the middle of the hallway.

 

 

 

"I haven't seen them in 13 years, you know." He says. Staring her down. Face void of any emotion.

 

 

 

"Well, your seeing them now, and that's what matters."

 

 

 

He nods. Takes a deep breath and then another.

 

 

 

_Yolo._ Eudora whispers in her head as she watches him press the doorbell.

 

 

 

The door opens.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I have no clue. I cut this short by about two chapters just because I had absolutely 0 inspiration or motivation to write this. I planned fluff I swear. But then I relised I cant write it for crap. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

 

Diego fucking hates this.

 

 

From the bottom of his heart.

 

 

He hates the idea of reconnecting and he hates that he's actually doing it and he hates that he brought Eudora. He hates that he dressed up.

 

 

Most of all, he hates that, past the nervousness in his stomach, he is excited to see them.

 

 

He misses them. He misses Vanya's smile and Klaus' weird phrases (Christ on a cracker) and just the way that they used to be a unit.

 

 

He misses Ben.

 

 

(He would like to pretend his chest doesn't get tight thinking about him still. That some nights, when things are going wrong, he thinks of Ben and his monsters and cries because he's glad Ben got out)

 

 

And so even though Diego hates reconnecting, he presses the doorbell, grabs Eudora's hand for (emotional) support, and holds his breath.

 

 

It opens too quickly.

 

 

And there she is. Number 7 with her big eyes and quiet laughter and sullen lips.

 

 

"Vanya."

 

 

She is not as little anymore. Well, yes she is, physically, but she takes up more space. Her smile and her movements. She is not as calculated.

 

 

She is not just number 7 anymore.

 

 

Eudora lets go of his hand to shake Vanya's.

 

 

Diego wished she didn't.

 

 

"Hey! I'm Eudora Patch, Diego's girlfriend. It's really great to meet you." Eudora says, all smiles. Diego really wonders how she does that.

 

 

"Vanya." He says again. She returns her gaze to him, and he can make out the wrinkles in her forhead.

 

 

He might cry. He can feel it coming, in his throat.

 

 

"Diego." She says, and her smile has a bittersweet edge.

 

 

"Why don't you come on in. Dinner isn't anything special because the only thing me and Klaus know how to make is pasta. I hope that's okay?" Eudora laughs, and Diego relaxes a little.

 

 

"It's really fine. To be honest, I would feel bad if it was really extravagant." She follows Vanya into the apartment, not even glancing back at Diego.

 

 

He trips on the threshold on his way in.

 

 

He follows Vanya and Eudora into the kitchen. The apartment is nice. Nicer than his and Eudora's, which almost makes him mad.

 

 

Klaus is in the kitchen, wearing a hot pink apron and stirring a pot of what smells like burning pasta.

 

 

He turns around and Diego starts to cry.

 

 

He can't help it.

 

 

Because he forgot how Klaus made that expression, forgot the familiarity of his face.

 

 

"No no no no! Deigo? What is it buddy?" Klaus says, rushing to him in a flash of pink and curly hair. He wraps him up in his arms and he's _so skinny._

 

 

And he smells like burnt pasta and _Klaus_ and cats.

 

 

"Dad can go suck my dick." Klaus whispers into Diego's shoulder and Diego laughs through the tears.

 

 

Eudora expected much, much worse.

 

 

Because other than the burnt pasta and Diego's mini mental breakdown in the kitchen, everything is going smoothly.

 

 

Its going better than smoothly. She's having _fun._ After Diego's warnings and precaution, she didn't expect this.

 

 

"As Diego's girlfriend, I think you gotta know that Diego once told me that licking a 9 volt battery would give me pubes."

 

 

Vanya is cackling and Eudora joins in.

 

 

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Diego says.

 

 

Vanya snorts into her eggnog.

 

 

"Not gonna lie, but Klaus, it's kinda your fault for believing him." She says, sighing.

 

 

Klaus laughs.

 

 

"Yeah, and it's not like you belived me when I told you that if you stepped on an ant it was going to grow 100 times it's size and come back and kill you."

 

 

Vanya nods solemnly.

 

 

"True."

 

 

For some reason, Eudora finds that hilarious, and now she's dying laughing, and reaching for the bottle of brandy they used for the eggnog.

 

 

"Hey." Diego says, and for a second she thinks he's going to comment on her alcohol consumption.

 

 

"Remember that time when we were 7 and I had a cold and you told me to stop coughing cause you didn't like the noise?"

 

 

Klaus grins.

 

 

"Yeah the 9 volt battery thing was payback for that. I stopped myself every time I needed to cough cause I didn't want to sound bad."

 

 

Klaus rolls his eyes.

 

 

Eudora is drunk by the time her and Diego walk home.

 

 

"You." He says, picking her up bridal style.  "Are a fucking lightweight, Eudora."

 

 

She snorts.

 

 

"It's Christmas."

 

 

She can feel him smile.

 

 

"Yes. That it is."

 

 

Maybe christmas isn't so bad, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ lord almighty.
> 
> Save me.
> 
> Next chapter will actually be them meeting I think.  
> I dont plan anything out so it'll happen the way it happens.
> 
> Also hope your ready for Vanya and Klaus having a healthy relationship because I'm living for that.


End file.
